The present invention relates to equipment for measuring operating parameters of tracks which include two roller tracks facing each other across a transport path and engaging an object from opposite sides. More particularly, the invention relates to equipment for measuring the gap width between dual roller tracks.
Roller tracks of this type are usually employed for withdrawing and supporting an ingot emerging from a mold for continuous casting. The two roller tracks engage the ingot from opposite sides and due to curving of the tracks, the ingot is veered into the horizontal. Such dual roller tracks are used also for withdrawing plate stock from rolling mills. In all these cases, it is quite important that the path gauge meets the desired criteria, that is to say, the width of the transport path defined as the shortest distance and gap width between two rollers facing each other across that path, has to be such that the object to be moved is, in fact, engaged from opposite sides without being squeezed. In the past large gap widths have been measured by a technician using, for example, micrometer-like instrumentation. This procedure was cumbersome and not free from errors. Also, optical measurements have been made from the outside. As far as known to us, suitable automated equipment has not been suggested for this purpose, nor are we aware of equipment making obvious the measurement of the gap width between two roller tracks as contemplated by us.